poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sulley scares Boo/Banishment
This is how Sulley scares Boo and Banishment goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. Bile is again trying to scare the simulator kid Henry J. Waternoose III: No, no, no, no, no. What was that? You try to scare the kid, not lull it to sleep. Thaddeus Bile: Uhh, I was going for a snake-slash-Ninja approach. With a little hissing. hisses Henry J. Waternoose III: Ugh! Luna Girl You make sure Sullivan gets here on time. Luna Girl: Sure. Ryvine Sparkle: And Mr. Bile? How many times does Waternoose tried to tell you. It's all about presence about how you enter the room! bursts in Sulley: Mr. Waternoose! Liam: Hey there. Foiletta: We're here. Henry J. Waternoose: James! Perfect timing. Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Mr. Waternoose. You don't understand. Henry J. Waternoose III: This is great. Ryan F-Freeman: Guys. Maybe we could let Sulley show the monsters how it's done. the others Like I killed Bertatron. simulator starts up Ryan F-Freeman: Pay attention. We are about see the best scarer. I'll reset the simulator. sees him Boo: Kitty! Sci-Ryan: Wait, Boo. Boo Henry J. Waternoose III: Now, give us a big loud roar. Sulley: Mr. Waternoose, we have no time for this! Ryvine Sparkle: Come on! What are we waiting for? Roar! Sulley: But, sir! Waternoose and Ryvine: ROAR!! groans and roars kid screams and so does Boo Sci-Ryan: Sssh, there, there, Boo! It's just a simulation. continues to roar looks amazed as he stops Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Jessie Primefan: Well, that's just great. notices Boo and how scared she looks Matau T. Monkey: Boo? Is she okay? Bertram T. Monkey: I'm not sure. Henry J. Waternoose III: Well done. Well done, James. Sulley: Boo? go over to her Matau T. Monkey: Boo? backs away Evil Ryan: Boo. It's us. Pinkipoo: She's too traumatized to look at you. Bertram T. Monkey: I know. Boo It's Okay. Don't cry. trips over a wire Henery J. Waternoose III: gasps The child! Ryan F-Freeman: Look. She's not toxic. Let me explain. Henry J. Waternoose III: What? Mike Wazowski: I know it sounds crazy, but trust us. Sulley and Co. Sulley: Boo? whimpered in a corner Matau T. Monkey: Please, Boo. Don't be scared. Sulley: That wasn't real. It was just... I was just... Foiletta: the the screen footage Sulley, look at the screen. suddenly see footage of Sulley on the screens. Boo: No. felt bad for Boo Pinkipoo: Don't cry, Boo. Sulley: Boo... Ryan F-Freeman: ...and he was going to test it out on that sweet, little girl. runs away, crying Sulley: Boo! Evil Anna: Boo. Ryan F-Freeman: And now we are trying to bring the little girl back home. Some villains are trying to kill us. This whole set was all Randall's fault. Henry J. Waternoose III: Randall? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. And we can take you to his secret lab which is here in this factory. Henry J. Waternoose III: How could this happen? Oh, how could this happen? Does anyone else know about this? Ryan F-Freeman: No sir. Henry J. Waternoose III: Good. This company can't afford any more bad publicity. Ryvine Sparkle: My sister Twivine would not know about that. Now, Ryan. Before we do anything else, let's take care of the child. Later Ryvine Sparkle: Oh. He never thought things would come to this. Henry J. Waternoose III: Not in my factory. turn Ryvine Sparkle: Waternoose and I are sorry you heroes get mixed up in this. Henry J. Waternoose III: Especially you, James. But, now we can set everything straight again. Ryvine and Waternoose: For the good of the company. metal door comes down Ryan F-Freeman: Umm... Ryvine? That is not her door. Ryvine Sparkle: I know. I know. and Randall appear and open the door Ryvine and Waternoose: It's yours. Matau T. Monkey: Uh oh. Sci-Ryan: Oh crumbs! Pinkipoo: Shazbot. Foiletta: What!? Milly: Uh oh! Liam: Oh darn! get pushed through Ryan F-Freeman: No! Twilight Sparkle: Stop! Pinkipoo: Wait! Foiletta: Don't! closes the door. Ryan opens it but Waternoose and Boo are gone Ryan F-Freeman: gasps Sulley, Pinkipoo and Ryan: BOOOOO!!!!!!!!! are in the Himalayas tries to reopen the door Sulley: No. No! NO! No! No! No! No! hangs his head Mike Wazowski: It's too late. Sci-Ryan: We're banished, Smart Guy. Mike and Sci-Ryan: We're in the human world! Evil Ryan: Oh. What a good idea going to your old friend Waternoose. Too bad he was at the whole thing! Mike Wazowski: All you had to do was listen to me just once! Ryan F-Freeman: But, you didn't, did you? Pinkipoo, Kyubi, Milly and Liam were angry too Kyubi: Scaring a poor innocent girl for Waternoose? Milly: That is low even for you. Liam: his temper at Sulley THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, SULLEY! IF YOU DIDN'T GO TO THE SIMULATOR, WE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN FLIPPIN BANISHED, YOU JERK! Sonant Nightfall: I think we don't put the blame on Sulley. It would be safer if Sulley listen to Mike for once. Pinkipoo: Sulley, very ticked off I HATE YOU! Kyubi: You need to listen to Mike. Mike Wazowski: You're still not listening! charges at Sulley and the two tumble down the hill gang chases after them try to break them up dark shape looms over them yeti appears Yeti: Welcome to the Himalayas! looks at Sci-Ryan Later places down a lamp Yeti: Abominable. Can you believe that? Do I look abominable to you? Why can't they call me the adorible snowman or the agreeable snowman, for crying out loud? I'm a nice guy. Mike a tray of snowcones Snowcone? grunts in disgust Yeti: No, no, no, don't worry. It's lemon. Sulley And how about you, big fella? Snowcone? Sulley: Did you see the way she... looked at me? sighs Foiletta: at Sulley, then turns away in disgust Hmph.. Yeti: Poor guy. I understand. It ain't easy being banished. Rigby (EG): You said it. Like Ryan's three siren friends the Dazzlings. When they were banished, they been feeding off the negative energy. Yeti: I know. A bit like my buddy, Bigfoot. When he was banished, he fashioned an enormous diaper out of poison ivy. Wore it on his head like a tiara, called himself King Itchy. Eh, it won't be so hard for you guys, though. You know, how lucky you get? Banished with your best friends. Mike Wazowski: Sulley is not my friend. the rest But these guys, best pals all the way. Pinkipoo: Thanks, Mike. It means a lot. Yeti: Oh. I just assumed you were buddies you know when I saw you and your buddies out there in the snow, hugging and all. I... Mike Wazowski: What is he thinking. Waiting my life for what? A stupid kid! Because of you, we are now stuck in this frozen wasteland! Yeti: Wasteland? I think you mean Wonderland. I mean how about this fabulous snow, huh? Oh. And wait till you see the local village. Cutest thing in the world. I haven't mentioned all the free yak's milk. Thomas: We appreciate your hospitality, Mr. Snowman. But Sulley's the reason we wound up here in the first place. Sulley: Wait, what did Snowman say? Yeti: The yak's milk. Milking a yak ain’t exactly a picnic, but once you even pick the hairs out, it's very neutrisious. Ryan F-Freeman: No. Something like a village. Are there kids in it? Yeti: Kids? Sure. Tough kids. Sissy kids. Kids who climb on rocks. Sulley: Where is it? Yeti: It's at the bottom of a mountain. Around a three day hike. Sulley: Oh. Three days? We need to get there now! a wall and icicles fall icicle lands near a sled Yeti: You want to go to the village? Okay. Rule number one out here. Always... No. Never go out in the blizzard. Sulley: We need to get to Boo. snowball is thrown at Sulley. Sulley turns around and Odette points at Mike Mike Wazowski: Boo? What about us? another snowball Sci-Ryan: You know. Ever since Boo came in, Sulley, you ignored everything what Mike said and now look where we are! what Mike did Mike Wazowski: Oh. Sci-Ryan is right. And we were about to break the record, Sulley. We would've have it made! Sulley: None of that matters now. Jessie Primefan: None of it matters? Mike Wazowski: Wha-Wait a second. None of it matters? Matau T. Monkey: You know. I think no. That's great. Mike Wazowski: So now the truth come out doesn't it? Thomas: Well, that's it, then. Yeti: Oh, would you look at that? We're out of snowcones. Uh, let me just go outside and make some more. outside Applejack: Hey, come on, big fella. Don't be so down. Evil Ryan: Remember when we first met, Sulley. We were with you at Oozma Kappa. Does this matter? Mike Wazowski: What about Celia? I never, ever wanna see her again. Doesn’t that matter? Evil Ryan: And what about Mike? He is your best friend along with us. Don't he matter? Sulley: sighs I'm sorry, guys. I'm sorry we're stuck out here. I didn't mean for this to happen. But, Boo's in trouble. Ryan F-Freeman: My team and I will help you save her if we can just get down the... Mike Wazowski: We? Oh-ho. We. No. There's no We this time, Ryan. If Sulley want to go out there and freeze to death. He'd be my guest. Because he's on his own. around and cross his arms Jessie Primefan: Let's go rescue Boo, guys. Ryan F-Freeman: What about Mike? I hope he will understand. and the gang goes out of the cave. Mike turns around and notice the others are gone and then he thought of something. Outside, Sulley and the gang are sledding down the hill and past the Abominable Snowman Yeti: Hey! I got more snowcones! the gang, sledding Meg Griffin: Here we come, Boo! keep on sledding Down and saw a rock up ahead Ryan F-Freeman: Brace for impact! crash and tumble on the snow and stops Ryan F-Freeman: Uhhh. Meg Griffin: Oof. wind blows on them and then, a scream is heard Pinkipoo: Shhh, listen everyone. listens and then hears a scream Ryan F-Freeman: I hear it too. looks and he sees lights turning on at the houses Cody Fairbrother: That's our way back. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan